Ironía
by Victoriam Speramus
Summary: UA: Bella Swan nunca ha sido de esas chicas obsesionadas con los vampiros. Tampoco los odia, pero un pequeño desliz la hará conocerlos de una manera que nunca imaginó.
1. Parte I

_OK, antes de que empiecen a arrojarme sus tomates podridos... Esto simplemente no tiene sentido. Yo únicamente comencé a escribir las ideas que fueron llegando a mi mente. Si, posiblemente todos estén demasiado OoC, y también existe la posibilidad de que ignore puntos importantes dentro del canon de Twilight. Así que, más que ofenderse por esto, disfrútenlo, opinen o simplemente ignórenlo._

* * *

**Ironía**

_Parte I: de cómo Bella Swan aprendió que no debe beber y cantar al mismo tiempo._

* * *

Nunca fui una de esas chicas locas obsesionadas con los vampiros. Tampoco los odio, no me malinterpreten, pero haber tenido que asistir a la escuela primaria con un manojo de ajos colgado en el cuello para evitar ser atacada fue bastante trauma como para no adorarlos.

No recuerdo bien cuando paso eso de la lucha contra los vampiros, solamente sé que de la noche a la mañana se supo de su existencia. Quizá no hubiese sido tanto problema, de no ser porque se descubrió que cerca de una octava parte de la población mundial gustaba alimentarse de sangre. Hubo caos y consternación por todos lados. Muchos no creían posible que estuviésemos infestados de ellos. Luego tuvimos una horda de Volturis matando gente en defensa propia, hasta que la ONU y los propios vampiros llegaron a un acuerdo. Se les permitiría _vivir_, a cambio de que dejaran de alimentarse de sangre humana, obligándolos, por su propia _seguridad, _a mudarse constantemente.

Fue esta situación la que eventualmente acabó con el, de por sí, maltratado matrimonio de mis padres. Renée se volvió una especie de activista en pro de los derechos vampíricos, mientras Charlie, oficial de policía, recibió (supuestamente) un entrenamiento especial para vencer a las enigmáticas criaturas. A mí, sinceramente, solamente me preocupaba que el olor a ajo en mi ropa no fuese demasiado penetrante, hasta que Charlie se dio cuenta de que el bulbo no servía de nada y me liberó de mi oloroso verdugo.

Tras la separación, viví con mi madre en Arizona, inmersa en sus manifestaciones y charlas. Mucha gente creía que se debía a que ella (y por ende yo) era una vampiresa escondida entre el bando enemigo, y yo misma tuve que lidiar con la discriminación de una raza a la cual no pertenecía. Cuando llegó la paz, sin embargo, las cosas no se calmaron, y mi madre y yo nos vimos afectadas hasta que ella se fue de viaje con Phil, su nuevo esposo, época en la que trasladé mi residencia a Forks, húmedo poblado del estado de Washington.

La excesiva atención que trajo mi llegada al pueblo resultó ventajosa, por lo menos, en el aspecto en que no batallé para hacer amigos. El pintoresco grupo al que pertenecía me mantuvo ligeramente entretenida los primeros meses; por desgracia, para cuando terminó el primer verano y fue hora de ingresar a la preparatoria, Forks resultaba poca cosa para ellos, principalmente para los chicos, por lo que pasábamos las tardes vagando en los alrededores.

El aburrimiento nos llevó un día a La Push. La noche anterior me había desvelado hablando por teléfono con mi madre, quien me contaba las más recientes aventuras de Phil en el béisbol, por lo que me sentía demasiado cansada como para pensar coherentemente y no dudé ni un instante en beber en cuanto Tyler sacó una botella de Smirnoff de la parte trasera de la van. Sobra decir que me puse idiota en menos de lo imaginado, y cuando Jessica comenzó a desvariar y contarnos sus más recientes fantasías vampíricas, no me contuve y espeté cuanto insulto se me vino a la mente sobre la degenerada raza humana. Lo reitero, no los odio, pero con el alcohol encima fue como si de repente, los años siendo molestada por su culpa pesaran sobre mi. Jacob, un viejo amigo de la infancia que se nos había unido esa desventurada tarde, no parecía estar muy complacido con mi evidente estado de ebriedad, pero al ver mi chispa encendida, algo parecido al orgullo brilló desde la parte trasera de sus ojos mientras se unía a mis desaprobadores comentarios con unos de su propiedad.

- _¡Rataa-aas voladuuras que brillaaaaaa-aan!_

Recuerdo que Jacob rió descontroladamente con mi fallida improvisación musical. Sin embargo, útil hubiese sido darme cuenta que Mike grababa cada segundo de mi humillante desliz. Al día siguiente, mientras unos me miraban con disgusto o pena ajena, la mayor parte de la preparatoria no podía evitar señalarme y burlarse de una desgracia que yo ignoraba.

Alguien me enseñó el vídeo antes de entrar a clase de biología, como si la resaca que atormentaba cada parte de mi cuerpo no fuera lo suficiente. Morí lentamente de la vergüenza mientras avanzaba a tropezones hacia mi lugar. El Sr. Molina trató de salvarme al callar las ensordecedoras carcajadas, no sin antes restregarme el precario comportamiento del que había hecho gala la tarde anterior.

Por fortuna, siempre podía contar con Edward Cullen, el extraño chico con el que compartía mesa. Me dirigió una mirada de desagrado, pero no tomé el gesto como personal. Así veían él y sus hermanos al resto de nosotros, _oh simples mortales_, con los que no valía la pena cruzar palabra. Al menos podía confiar en su falta de interés por mi vida.

O por lo menos eso creí, hasta que furiosamente arrojó sus pertenencias en su mochila y se retiró del aula sin pedir permiso.

El vídeo me había proveído de una indeseable popularidad. Poco después del desaire de Cullen, el director mandó llamar por mí. Me sermoneó largo tiempo, durante el cual traté, infructuosamente, de hundirme en la silla localizada frente a él. Sus palabras no resultaron sorprendentes, la mayoría de ellas citas a los Tratados de Toscana, donde habían quedado sentados los puntos bajo los cuales humanos y vampiros convivirían armónicamente por el resto de la eternidad. No segregación, no persecución, no humillación. ¿Acaso no importaba que yo fuese brutalmente humillada en ese preciso instante?

Creí que lo peor había pasado cuando el director guardó silencio, pese a que sus ojos caían pesadamente sobre los míos. Eso podía soportarlo, Charlie lo hacía todo el tiempo. Pero la ausencia de ruido comenzó a prolongarse más de lo que yo podía soportar, lo que me hizo creer que algo debería estar rellenando el silencio. Empecé a articular una patética disculpa, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. El director le permitió el acceso, y entonces me encontré con la más desagradable visión.

Charlie yacía de pie en el umbral de la oficina. Él nunca había estado muy de acuerdo con todo el asunto de los vampiros, pero tenía más que claro que lo aceptable (lo legal, más que nada), era reconocerlos como parte de la sociedad, y sobre su rostro se reflejaba la decepción que le provocaban mis erráticas acciones.

Me quedé sin habla. ¿Qué podría decirle yo a mi padre en esos momentos? Traté de encogerme en la silla de piel, pero esta parecía empeñarse en dejarme a la merced de su furia.

- No pasará la noche en prisión - anunció Charlie. Me fue imposible evitar sentirme privilegiada por mi posición como la hija del Jefe Swan, pero mi emoción se desvaneció tan pronto como siguió hablando. - ¿Recuerda lo que pasó con Whitlock? - el director asintió, ligeramente complacido.

- Le hizo muy bien el servicio comunitario. Cambió su perspectiva por completo.

- Y lo mismo hará con la señorita Swan, - garantizó Charlie.

No me agradó que se refiriera a mí como si fuese una completa desconocida, si bien era su intento de ser objetivo. Y vaya que fue objetivo, pensé después, cuando me obligó a ponerme de pie y esposó mis manos en mi espalda. Había creído que no estaría bajo arresto, y no me entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo tener que cruzar la escuela escoltada por mi padre bajo la divertida mirada de todos los jóvenes del pueblo.

Me quedé pegada a mi lugar por unos momentos, pensando en mi desgracia, hasta que Charlie me dio un jalón y me forzó a caminar.

- Vamos, Bella - dijo él, tan calmadamente que por un instante creí que no estaba molesto. - Te tengo que llevar con Alice.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Y así se termina esta primera parte. _

_En verdad que espero conocer su opinión al respecto. Solamente así puedo darme cuenta de qué estoy haciendo mal, si a alguien le gusta, rayos, hasta una simple falta de ortografía. Un review es mucho más que un simple capricho para nosotros los que escribimos. Escribir es un placer, pero saber lo que piensan ustedes, además de alimentar (o perjudicar) nuestro ego, es una manera de darnos cuenta si vale la pena compartir las cosas que imaginamos. De no saber nada de ustedes, bueno, posiblemente esto pase a mejor vida, o en el mejor de los casos, a un hiatus indefinido._


	2. Parte II

_Gracias vanecullencipriano, isa28, Jane Rocio, many, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, vampire-girls97, Agoos-C, por darle la oportunidad a esto y leer. ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Ironía**

_Parte II: de cómo Bella Swan aprendió que debe esperar lo inesperado._

* * *

Así fue que terminé, después de ser arrestada por mi propio padre, en la oficina de la Dra. Alice Brandon, una vivaracha mujer que, más que parecer una psicóloga, aparentaba ser la fugitiva de un hospital mental. Bueno, tampoco es que pareciera demasiado loca, pero en Forks, donde no hay demasiado que hacer, resulta insano ver tanta alegría.

De cualquier manera, Brandon era, desde su repentina llegada a Forks, la directora del grupo local del Programa de Protección de Vampiros. El nombre siempre me sonó a película barata de Disney, pero dichos grupos eran cosa seria, demasiado para mi gusto o el de cualquier pobre diablo como yo que pudiese representar una amenaza para los pobres vampiros al disparar insultos en estado de ebriedad. El PPV, por sus siglas, estaba presente hasta en las más recónditas localidades del planeta, o al menos eso se decía, por lo general en lugares un poco más escondidos, por aquello de que los Volturi seguían empeñados en evitar que los humanos conociéramos la identidad de los miembros de sus diferentes clanes. Si bien todos sabíamos cómo llegar (para el desafortunado caso de encontrarnos convertidos), se nos prohibía acercarnos demasiado para proteger su privacidad (irónico si tomabas en cuenta que existía una base de datos mundial con sus nombres, fotos y domicilios), pero al menos yo ya había rondado por el lugar un par de ocasiones, cuando salía a caminar por el bosque con Jacob.

Cuando entramos a la oficina, la Dra. Brandon estaba hablando por teléfono en la sala de recepción. Hizo una seña a Charlie para que la esperáramos un momento, y yo tomé asiento en una de las pequeñas sillas de plástico amarillo. Charlie permaneció de pie todo el tiempo, vigilándome como si yo fuera una peligrosa criminal. Quise disculparme con él, pero la doctora finalizó abruptamente la llamada, taconeando ruidosamente todo el camino hacia nosotros.

- ¡Jefe Swan! - saludó ella, como si se tratara de una visita amistosa. - Sabía que lo vería por aquí el día de hoy.

Mi padre sacudió la cabeza, extendiendo su mano hacia la extravagante mujer.

- Seguramente vio el divertido vídeo de mi querida hija por la noche. La traje aquí inmediatamente, después de todo, la última vez usted hizo un trabajo impecable con el joven Whitlock.

La sonrisa de la doctora se ensanchó más, si es que eso era posible, con la mera mención de Jasper. En realidad, yo desconocía que situación había llevado al chico a tener que prestar su servicio comunitario en el PPV, pero los rumores señalaban que entre él y la Dra. Brandon se había formado algo más que una bonita amistad.

- Oh, Jefe, yo no hice más de lo que cualquier persona habría hecho.

Después de un intercambio de palabras que mis oídos optaron por ignorar, Charlie partió sin la menor consideración hacia mi, pero no pudo evitar un caballeroso gesto hacia la afable mujer de sonrisa contagiosa, que ella regresó con una gracia tan natural que parecía inhumana. Una vez que nos encontramos solas, me señaló el camino hacia su oficina privada. Abandonar la seguridad de la recepción, debo reconocerlo, me atemorizó, ya que lo que se encontraba detrás de la puerta era algo desconocido para mi, que tantas veces había observado la abandonada fila de sillas amarillas a través del vidrio que ocupaba una de sus paredes. Salas de tortura, electroshock, las posibilidades eran infinitamente aterradoras.

Para mi más que bienvenida sorpresa, se trataba de una oficina aburridamente normal. No sé si aún no terminaría de desempacar sus cosas (aunque tres meses en el pueblo eran tiempo más que suficiente para terminar dicha tarea), o si su gusto era más del tipo minimalista, ya que sus blancas paredes se encontraban desprovistas de adornos, salvo por un enorme reloj de manecillas rojo y su título universitario. Su escritorio no era muy diferente, ya que solamente estaba ocupado por una laptop y un par de hojas en blanco.

Aliviada, tomé asiento en la silla de piel negra que estaba frente a su lugar. Ella hizo lo mismo, cruzando elegantemente sus piernas.

- Sabía que vendrías hoy.

- Seguramente vio mi divertido debut en YouTube, - dije, imitando ligeramente la respuesta de mi padre. Parecía un poco distraída ella...

- Entiendo lo que ha ocurrido, Bella, - ignoró mi sarcástico comentario, usando el diminutivo de mi nombre como si nos tuviéramos la suficiente confianza. - Ha sido difícil para todos aceptar esta situación, aún y cuando han pasado años. La gente tiene miedo...

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo! - le interrumpí impetuosamente.

- ... de las cosas que no puede comprender. - Nuevamente parecía que sus oídos eran incapaces de escuchar mis palabras. Rodé mis ojos al ver venir un sermón parecido al de Jenkins y me puse más cómoda, recargándome más en la silla. - Pero los vampiros no son más diferentes que tu o que yo. Son personas...

- Que viven para siempre mientras puedan drenarnos la sangre.

La doctora soltó una risita, cual si fuera una pobre enamorada platicando con el chico de sus sueños.

- ¡Ay, Bella, si tan sólo supieras! Si conocieras un vampiro, te darías cuenta de lo que estoy hablando.

Ahora fue mi turno de carcajearme. La Dra. Brandon guardó silencio durante mi desplante, mientras yo pensaba en lo ridículas que eran sus palabras. ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible!

Pero una parte de mi se quejaba por mi reacción. No lo podía negar... no era como el resto de las chicas que querían conocer un vampiro capaz de morderles el cuello y convertirlas en sus amantes de por vida. No era así, pero era humana y tenía una insaciable curiosidad que me pedía a gritos darle una respuesta un poco atinada. Quizá, muy en el fondo, lo único que yo quería comprender, entender lo que había ocurrido en la guerra, las cosas con las que mi madre y yo habíamos tenido que lidiar. Quería saber si las palabras de la Dra. Brandon eran ciertas.

- Hablé con tu padre antes de que re recogiera en la escuela, - continuó ella, y yo no pude seguir sacando conclusiones de mi confundida cabezota. - Sé que no fue sencillo para ti por la posición que tu madre tomó ante la situación, pero debes entender, que está en mis manos sacarte de un problema muy delicado. Los Volturi no tardarán en demandarte, alegando que tu comportamiento es una falta a los Tratados de Toscana, y tienen toda la razón. Debo evaluarte psicológicamente para poder decirles que no representas ninguna amenaza para su existencia, y así sacarte de un proceso judicial largo y costoso que eventualmente terminará llevándote tras las rejas.

No había contemplado esa posibilidad. Posiblemente no me habría asustado tanto, de no ser porque la doctora habló con una seriedad brutal, como Renée cuando en verdad estaba molesta conmigo.

Yo asentí torpemente, antes de comenzar a hablar y soltar ideas locas que jamás habían abandonado mi mente.

* * *

Le conté todo. Le hablé de las amistades que perdí, de las malas caras que me hacían, de las palabras hirientes que encontraba pintarrajeadas en la fachada de mi casa cada mañana, incluso de la vez que me arrojaron sangré de cerdo para que comiera (me sentí como toda una Carrie White esa ocasión). Todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle que yo creía olvidado.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, me sentía cada vez en mayor confianza con la doctora, quien tomaba notas en una libreta dorada que apoyaba en sus esbeltas piernas. Me preguntaba qué diría sobre mí, qué podría opinar ella al respecto.

- ¿Así que te molesta que las fantasías sexuales de Jessica sean siempre sobre vampiros? - preguntó, arqueando su ceja en un gesto evidentemente divertido.

- No, - respondí rápidamente. - Más bien me incomoda que las comparta conmigo.

No pudo evitar reírse, y de inmediato me contagió sus carcajadas.

Seguimos hablando por otro rato. Una vez que la evaluación estuvo terminada, le pregunté que tendría que hacer para mi servicio comunitario. Se quedó pensativa un rato, antes de decirme que debería repartir unos volantes en la escuela (los cuales me enviaría con Jasper), pintar un mural del PPV, ayudarla con papeleo y cosas de la oficina... No era mucho, por lo que dudé que los Volturi pudiesen sentirse complacidos con tan poco, pero no la cuestioné. Si ella creía que era lo indicado...

Cuando se llegaron las 7, la doctora puso un alto a nuestro cuchicheo, anunciando que era hora de llevarme a casa.

- Cuando oscurece, es cuando ellos vienen, - explicó. - Tú sabes, cuando incluso la gente que pueda estar por aquí no es tan capaz de verlos con claridad. La noche es el único momento en que pueden ser ellos.

Mi corazón se encogió con eso. No podía imaginarme lo que era vivir (si es que se podía decir que los vampiros vivían) negando siempre la naturaleza propia, mintiendo sobre sí mismos, ignorando los instintos que surgían desde el fondo de sus entrañas. Era demasiado sobrecogedor, y por primera vez sentí lástima por ellos.

La doctora ofreció llevarme a casa, y yo acepté sin siquiera pensarlo, salvándome así de pasar unos minutos más en la misma atmósfera que mi enojado padre. Mientras ella le avisaba por teléfono (y sabía yo que él no le negaría el privilegio), yo me ofrecí a ayudarla a cargar unas cajas con archivos al maletero del auto. La primera de ellas estaba casi ligera, pero la segunda, dios, ¡era increíblemente pesada!

Eso, y mi torpeza habitual, terminaron por lograr que la caja cayera al suelo, a unos pasos de llegar a la seguridad del auto. Me agaché rápidamente a recoger los documentos, esforzándome por no mirar ninguno de ellos.

Creía yo haber cumplido satisfactoriamente con esa tarea, poniéndome de pie y alzando la pesada caja con mis debiluchos brazos. Sin embargo, algo crujió bajo mi pie cuando di el primer paso. Fue demasiado tarde cuando recordé que no debía mirar, puesto que mis ojos ya se habían posado en la fotografía que adornaba la esquina superior derecha del papel.

No había mucha luz, pero había visto las suficientes veces ese rostro como para reconocerlo de inmediato. Los murmullos del bosque se silenciaron a mi alrededor; sólo podía escuchar el violento, errático latir de mi corazón contra mi pecho. Miré su cara, las finas facciones que me habían mirada con tanto desprecio esa mañana y un grito de horror salió disparado de mi garganta.

La doctora corrió horrorizada hacia mi lugar, y aunque lo intentó, le fue imposible ocultar la hoja de mi vista y hacerme creer que no había visto nada, ya que mi pie seguía presionando el papel contra el empedrado suelo del exterior del PPV.

Aún así, mi cerebro parecía empeñado en hacerme olvidar lo que estaba observando, ya que cientos de ideas, tan aleatorias como absurdas, invadieron mi cabeza, distrayéndome de lo acontecido. Sin embargo, la doctora se rindió, levantando mi rostro del suelo, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos. En una fría, breve amenaza, anunció lo evidente, y mi mente quedó en blanco, un solo nombre rebotando en su interior.

- Bella, nadie puede saber que Edward Cullen es un vampiro, ¿oíste?

Tiré la caja sobre nuestros pies, pero no tuve tiempo de escuchar su quejido o de sentir el dolor por mi misma. Me desmayé mucho antes.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_¡He tenido demasiada flojera! Jaja. He de reconocerlo, tenía más de 3/4 partes del capítulo escritas y simplemente no podía escribir el resto. Pero ahí está... espero que les guste. ¡Un saludo a toditos!_


	3. Parte III

_Gracias a Alada1998, dana masen cullen, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, Maru-chan1296, ani-rekb, serenasexilady, ariadne cullen, perl rose swan por agregar a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Espero que este capítulo les guste, y sobre todo, que compartan conmigo su opinión._

* * *

**Ironía**

_Parte III: de cómo Bella Swan aprendió que los problemas no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana._

* * *

Reaccioné finalmente al escuchar la voz preocupada de Charlie, quien trataba desesperadamente de sacarme del vehículo. Preguntaba con consternación qué carajo me había pasado.

- Se nos ha aparecido un lobo frente a la oficina. - Brandon explicó con su infinita naturalidad. ¡Vaya que era una buena actriz la condenada! - No nos ha hecho nada, ¡pero nos ha metido un susto bárbaro!

En mi vida había visto un lobo, pero estaba segura que no me hubiese causado tanta impresión como la noticia que había causado mi desmayo. Edward Cullen, un vampiro... ¡mierda! Tenía el semestre entero compartiendo mesa con él en la clase del Sr. Molina y, pese a que nuestras conversaciones jamás se desviaron de aquello que mirábamos en el microscopio, era un buen compañero.

Un buen compañero vampiro.

Tan abrumada me tenía dicho pensamiento que me era imposible salir de mi letargo, y Charlie comenzó a preocuparse más.

- Vaya, quizá no les ha arrancado una pierna, pero un doctor tiene que revisarlas. Le marcaré a Cullen.

La mención de la palabra "doctor" antes que el apellido me hizo pensar directamente en el doctor Cullen. El alivio de sacar a Edward de mi mente, sin embargo, me duró poco. Carlisle Cullen era el padre de mi vampírico compañero de clase... y ese es el tipo de cosa que uno debe de saber acerca de sus hijos, ¿cierto? ¿Era tan excepcional padre de familia que aceptaba que su hijo no perteneciera plenamente al mundo de los vivos?

O quizá...

No. No podía permitirme pensar eso.

Todos los Cullen no podían ser vampiros.

Un grito se quedó atrapado en mi garganta y mi padre, quien ya se disponía a marcar al mencionado doctor, fue hábilmente detenido por la dulce psicóloga. Un par de palabras de ella y mi papá terminó creyendo que no había necesidad de enviarme a checar por nadie.

La Dra. Brandon se marchó no mucho después, no sin antes decirme que podía tomarme el día siguiente. Charlie me llevó enseguida a mi habitación, arropándome como no lo hacía desde bastante tiempo atrás. Fue entonces fácil pedirle disculpas por mi actitud (y me sorprende haber pensado en eso, considerando lo exaltada que me encontraba), y fui recompensada con la actitud desinteresada de mi padre. Desinteresada para bien, debo aclarar.

- Lo que importa es que te encuentres bien en este momento, - dijo él, abrigándome en la última frazada que encontró, - ese error lo puedes enmendar. Eres una buena chica Bells.

Se quedó sentado al borde de la cama, mirando a la puerta un par de minutos, antes de decidir que era momento de dejarme descansar. Hubiese preferido que permaneciera a mi lado más tiempo, ya que una vez que me abandonó, imágenes de un furioso Edward Cullen decidido a comerme no abandonaban mi cabeza. Me costó trabajo conciliar el sueño...

... Y a la mañana siguiente, la sensación de que no había estado sola no dejaba de enviar escalofríos a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las burlas no se hicieron esperar en la preparatoria, pero al menos ahora sabía ante que me enfrentaba, y a la vez no. Puse mi mejor cara ante la situación, me burlé de mi desgracia junto con mis verdugos, pero no sabía qué esperar de la clase de Biología. No cabía duda del por qué Cullen se había marchado tan molesto la mañana anterior, dado que yo le había dicho un sinfín de insultos sin darme cuenta; sin embargo, desconocía que acciones podría tomar ahora.

Mi agobio se vio infundado al enfrentarme a su asiento vacío. Le pregunté a Josh, un chico que iba a su misma clase de Literatura, si lo había visto esa mañana. Luego de mofarse de mi extraña preocupación _(¿acaso eres otra que ha quedado fascinada con sus aires de grandeza?_, preguntó, evidentemente divertido), me respondió que no había asistido.

Aliviada, continué con mi rutina matutina de manera normal. Mike pasó la mañana entera disculpándose por haber provocado todo el lío, lo que complicó dejar de pensar en ello, salvo cuando estaba en clases y podía concentrarme en algo más. Estaba poniendo demasiada atención. ¡Vaya que quería ver mis notas al final de todo esto!

Así fueron, más o menos, los cuatro días siguientes. Le pedí ayuda a Eric para diseñar el mural que quería Alice (ya había comenzado a llamarla por su primer nombre), Jasper me entregó los volantes, estudié sin cesar... y Edward no daba señales de vida. No se había aparecido por la escuela, al igual que sus dos hermanos. Recuerdo que Charlie mencionó que el Dr. Cullen se los había llevado a ellos y a su bella esposa de vacaciones improvisadas. No cabía la menor duda que todos eran vampiros, entonces, y que habían preferido marcharse a un lugar donde una estúpida adolescente como yo no insultara a los de su raza. No había logrado quitarme la sensación de que no pasaba la noche sola, pero finalmente me calmé, sonreí a la tranquilidad después de la tormenta, y me permití seguir adelante, hasta el quinto día.

Un par de ojos ámbar se fijaron en mi tan pronto puse un pie en el salón de clases. Había una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, y yo deseaba, más que nada, quitársela de un golpazo. ¿Qué le parecía tan divertido? ¿Por qué había vuelto?

Quise dar marcha atrás, y en el proceso casi tiro al Sr. Molina. Ya me era imposible escapar de esta; el vampiro había regresado y parecía determinado a torturar a quien se había burlado de él, incluso cuando nadie lo sabía. Caminé a mi lugar con calma, mirando todo a mi alrededor menos él, aún y cuando seguía sintiendo como caía su pesado mirar sobre mi. Me senté en el banco al lado de él, saqué mi cuaderno y fingí demencia.

Pero nada me pudo haber preparado para lo que pasó después. Se inclinó ligeramente hacía mi, y no pude evitar lanzar una mirada a su boca. Sus finos labios se abrían lentamente; yo esperaba ver los afilados colmillos listos para atacarme. Sin embargo, lo único que salió de su garganta fueron dos palabras, sonidos que me fue imposible interpretar como buenos o malos.

- Hola Bella.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Lobos... ¿hombres lobo, quizá? No, la verdad es que no. En mi fantástico universo alterno solamente existen los vampiros. Es solamente una sutil referencia a nuestro licántropo favorito. Así que no se me emocionen demasiado..._

_Y si... Jasper no es parte de los Cullen. Me he tomado esa libertad para poderlo adaptar un poco más a la historia, aunque su papel no es demasiado grande._

_En fin. Gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	4. Parte IV

_¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! tout n'est pas comme il semble, namy33 y brujas, les agradezco haber añadido esta pequeña historia a sus favoritos, y les invito a compartir su opinión. Maru-chan1296, nuevamente, gracias por tu comentario n.n_

* * *

**Ironía**

_Parte IV: de cómo Bella Swan vivió sus últimas horas._

* * *

Estaba verdaderamente aterrorizada, y aunque Edward me miraba con una extraña sonrisa que parecía estar estampada en su rostro, no podía desmayarme. Era como si mi cuerpo entero supiera que me encontraba en peligro, y necesitaba enfocar cada parte de mi para la huida. Sin embargo, me quedé ahí, mirándole como imbécil por un largo rato hasta que, increíblemente, saludé de vuelta.

- Hola. Te he extrañado un montón. Ayer tuvimos examen, y lo hice sola.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó más, mientras que yo me preguntaba a mi mísma cómo era posible hablarle con tanta calma. Me imaginé en la sabana africana, buscando tranquilizar a un león que estaba a punto de hincarme el diente, y no era muy diferente de la realidad. El Director había mandado llamar al Sr. Molina y, mientras la anarquía se hacía notar en el aula, me sentí cada vez más desprotegida, aumentando la sensación cuando Cullen comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- Pues he regresado. Mi papá creyó que era buena idea brillar en otro lugar...

Brillar. Quise pensar que había dicho algo como visitar, pero sabía yo que no era más que una fugaz referencia a mi más reciente éxito musical, _Ratas voladoras que brillan_. ¡Qué atrevido él, trayendo el tema a relucir!

- ¿Y a dónde fueron, si es que puedo saber?

- A Toscana, - rió, mirándome directamente a los ojos. - Hermoso lugar en Italia. Deberías ir algún día.

_Si quisiera ser asesinada, tal vez_, pensé. Imaginaba mi piel, de por si pálida, completamente emblanquecida por el miedo. Cada segundo que transcurría me sentía más al borde del colapso; deseaba con todo mi ser caer inconsciente al suelo, ser llevada a la enfermería, que mi padre tuviese que pasar por mi y cuidara de mi el día entero. Aunque esto no pasó, cuando el profesor volvió al salón, mi estado de languidez era tan evidente que me envió, con el auxilio de Josh, a la enfermería. Pasé unos cuarenta minutos ahí, ya que mi padre era incapaz de recogerme; sin embargo, dado que nunca me desmayé, la enfermera consideró que ya me encontraba lista para reincorporarme a mis clases.

No veía a Edward más que en Biología, pero mi paranoia se incrementó exponencialmente: sentía que, a la vuelta de cada esquina, Edward Cullen me veía, planeando siniestramente mi muerte.

Cuando las clases terminaron, planeé correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia casa. Mi gran sorpresa (no tan sorprendente, en realidad) fue que llovía a cántaros, y caminar en dichas condiciones era cosa de locos. Pensé en llamar a Alice, ver si podía pasar por mi, pero mi celular se había quedado en mi casillero, y no había visto que Edward saliera, por lo que tenía miedo de encontrarlo en el interior de la escuela, así que decidí esperar en la puerta a que Charlie se apareciera por ahí.

- Bella Swan, - dijo una sedosa voz a mis espaldas, - ¿no deberías estar en casa?

Quise tragar saliva y gritar y correr despavorida, pero mi garganta estaba seca y mis piernas se sentían como dos bultos inmóviles bajo mis caderas. Volteé para encontrarme nuevamente con él. Edward me miraba con una mezcla de intriga y propia diversión ante mi nerviosismo. Cuando miré a mi alrededor, pude percatarme por fin que la casa de los Espartanos estaba sola salvo por nosotros dos. Estaba yo, finalmente, a su merced; podía hacerme lo que quisiera, y yo no sería capaz de detenerlo.

Simplemente me preparé para lo inevitable.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Pequeña actualización... lo sé, es decepcionante, pero alargar más este capítulo arruinaría el suspenso._

_En otros asuntos, casi termina el semestre :D Así que finalmente seré capaz de sentarme largas horas en el patio con mi laptop en mi regazo, escribiendo sin fin, lo que me da una enorme alegría ya que tengo, además de esta, otras 4 historias que esperan ansiosamente un avance significativo._


	5. Parte V

_Gracias nuevamente Maru-chan1296. También estoy enormemente agradecida con viivii alice. Espero que esto les guste._

* * *

**Ironía**

_Parte V: de cómo Bella Swan llegó con vida a su casa._

* * *

No estoy muy segura, pero creo que cerré los ojos. Y, al abrirlos, yo seguía con vida.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

- ¿Huh?

Edward me miró como si yo fuese una idiota. La verdad, no lo culpo.

- No creo que tu padre venga pronto, y la lluvia parece no tener fin. Puedo llevarte a tu casa, y quizá en el camino podremos arreglar nuestras diferencias. - Se encogió de hombros. - Claro, si tu quieres.

- ¿Arreglar nuestras diferencias o que me lleves a casa? - Él rió ante mi respuesta.

- Ambas cosas.

Le seguí hasta el Volvo con cautela. Preferí que él llevara la delantera, pues perderlo de vista aún alteraba mis nervios. Los primeros minutos del viaje fueron incómodos; ni él ni yo sabíamos como iniciar la conversación, pero, eventualmente, él habló.

- Carlisle quería que nos fuéramos de Forks, - inició él, y en su voz había un débil dejo de tristeza.

- ¿Te gusta aquí? - Pregunté, buscando cualquier salida del problema que nos aquejaba.

- Es tranquilo, - respondió al frenar ante una señal de alto. - Tiene la desventaja de ser un lugar pequeño, donde todos te conocen. Eso no es del agrado de... algunas personas.

Imaginé que lo ideal para ellos, entonces, era vivir en una gran ciudad, donde pasaran inadvertidos, de donde pudieran escabullirse sin que nadie le diera muchas vueltas al asunto. Si ellos se iban de Forks, por el contrario, la gente comenzaría a hablar...

Permanecimos en silencio largo rato, hasta que aparcó el vehículo en frente de mi casa. Me daba miedo preguntar cómo sabía donde era - quería pensar que era por la parte de _pueblo pequeño_, pero mi cerebro insistía que él había estado ahí antes.

Estaba yo demasiado cerca de la seguridad de mi casa; sin embargo, me era imposible bajar del auto. Me quedé analizándolo un rato, esperando que él no me obligara a bajar antes. Su actitud era contradictoria: por una parte, pretendía ser amenazante, y por la otra, parecía estar igual de confundido que yo. Era evidente que sabía que yo sabía, pero ni él mismo parecía querer tocar el tema.

Curiosamente, ese fue el pensamiento se coló entre todos los demás. Edward estaba en su derecho de despreciarme por mi videito, pero eso no explicaba porqué sabía que yo conocía su identidad secreta. Había una sola persona en el mundo...

- ¿Alice te dijo que yo sabía?

- No, - respondió, y por alguna extraña razón le creí, calmándome en el proceso. - Digamos que nadie es capaz de ocultarme algo, - y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia mi, - pero tú, tú eres un verdadero misterio.

Misteriosa. Gracias, Edward, ahora podía agregar una palabra a la lista de adjetivos que la gente usaba para calificarme.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres descifrar el misterio de Bella Swan, conocer la mente de una adolescente atormentada antes de decidir si te la comes o no?

- Algo así, - debió notar mi cara de espanto, ya que de inmediato explicó: - sin la parte de comerte. Nosotros... bueno, nuestra dieta no es como la pintan en los libros.

Reí nerviosamente y bajé del auto sin despedirme. Caminé deprisa a la puerta de mi casa, apenas notando que Charlie también estaba llegando. Escuché que Edward se marchaba, y entré a la casa, seguida de mi padre, quien no parecía muy contento.

- ¿Qué quería ese chico?

Ah, déjenle a Charlie eso del papá celoso cuando la vida de su hija está en peligro.

- Nada. Solamente me trajo a casa, parecía que la lluvia nunca terminaría.

No era una mentira, así que no me sentí mal al respecto. Charlie asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Por mi parte, yo corrí a mi habitación, sintiéndome, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, agradecida de segur con vida.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

_Vale, ¡me he pasado! Creo que me ha gustado más esto de las actualizaciones cortas. No tiene mucha gracia esta parte, pero he estado un poco seca de ideas y siento que no fluirán hasta que no salga este pedacito :( En fin, no garantizo que habrá capítulo nuevo en al menos una semana, ya que me iré de vacaciones :) pero haré lo posible por arreglar los detalles que no me convencen de la continuación de esto._

_¡No me odien, por favor! Prometo que pronto las cosas serán mucho mejores entre estos dos ;)_


	6. Parte VI

_Los agradecimientos de rigor... Maru-chan1296, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, viivii alice y miausy bia gracias por comentar. También a Chiyo-Sayuri y kavane que agregaron esto a sus favoritos. Espero contar con su opinión de este nuevo capítulo pero, sobre todo, que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Ironía**

_Parte VI: de cómo Bella Swan no murió... de nuevo._

* * *

Aunque no habíamos aclarado plenamente nuestras dudas mutuas, pareció al menos que ambos nos dimos cuenta que no representábamos una amenaza el uno para el otro, y a partir de ese día Edward y yo regresamos a nuestra antigua forma de tranquila coexistencia. Si algo había cambiado, era por lo menos que eventualmente nos saludábamos cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos, o en la cafetería mientras él se rodeaba de sus hermanos—que parecían estar enterados de la situación, pues me veían con más desagrado que al resto de los estudiantes.

Traté de desterrar el asunto hasta el fondo de mis preocupaciones, pese a que seguía acudiendo al PPV a cumplir mi condena. Sin embargo, era imposible cuando Jessica se paseaba a mi alrededor, lanzando una u otra teoría sobre mi repentino acercamiento con Cullen. Yo trataba de ignorarla—en verdad lo intentaba, pero a veces su lado chismoso era más poderoso que mi control propio, y terminaba negando sus palabras, lo que, de acuerdo a su lógica, era lo mismo que afirmarlas.

- Tuviste sexo con él - dijo mientras enredaba su coleta en su dedo índice, mirándome como si me hubiese atrapado en el acto. - Tuviste sexo salvaje y desenfrenado con Edward Cullen. Y a él le gustó. Si no, él no te hablaría.

- No tuv...

- ¡Claro que si! - gritó alocada. Más de una persona se volvió a verla, y temí qué más podría decir, ahora que le estaban prestando atención. - Tienes que decirme todos los detalles.

Intenté ponerle mi mejor cara de _'no tengo ni un carajo que decirte'_, pero la campana sonó en ese instante, y oh gloria, Jessica parecía muy emocionada en tener que ver a Mike la siguiente clase. Agradecí que comenzaba a alejarse lentamente de mi lugar junto a mi casillero hasta que, antes de desaparecer por una esquina, me amenazó:

- ¡Ni creas que escaparás de mi! ¡Te esperaré a la salida para que me cuentes todo!

Y si. Sabía que, aunque absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría en su retorcida mente era verdad, no tenía escapatoria. A menos que lograra salirme unos cuantos minutos antes de Historia...

* * *

Contrario a los días anteriores, me fue complicado prestar atención, a la espera de que, por iluminación divina o cualquier medio, encontrara una manera de escabullirme de la clase. Aunque debo reconocer que también me preocupaba bastante lo que le diría a Jessica. _Admitir_ que algo había ocurrido entre Edward y yo era lo más sencillo, pero no era una salida fácil, pues tendría que inventar los oscuros pormenores del encuentro—y debo reconocer que era un poco ignorante en el tema, por lo que no sabría que decir. Incluso si lo sabía, mentir no sería sencillo, pues tenía miedo de que Jess no cerrara la boca y que mis palabras llegaran al fino oído de Edward—algo había dicho él sobre ser demasiado intuitivo, o algo así, y eso me asustaba.

Fue mi gran fortuna que no tuve que recurrir a ninguna táctica de distracción de profesores para retirarme antes de tiempo, ya que la clase terminó cuando la profesora tuvo que salir de imprevisto.

¡Y entonces, mi gran felicidad!

Charlie me había perdonado, al menos moderadamente, y me había regresado las llaves de mi camioneta. No era un auto bonito y moderno como el de Edward (maldita Jessica, me hacía pensar demasiado en él), pero al menos era funcional y me movía alrededor del pueblo cuando era necesario. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo mientras cruzaba el estacionamiento, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la seguridad de mi adorable vehículo, la voz de Jessica alcanzó a retumbar en mi cabeza. Era como un zumbido, como tener un mosquito volando incesantemente alrededor de mi oreja, pero aún podía fingir no escucharla y largarme ahora mismo.

Giré un poco mi cabeza y alcancé a tener un vistazo de ella, acompañada de Mike y Eric. Supongo que mi habitual torpeza se llevó lo mejor de mi, puesto que el acto me desconcentró tanto de mi tarea de huir que casi resbalé en el hielo que se había formado en el malgastado pavimento. Nuevamente vislumbré sus rostros, así como los de otros chicos de la escuela, cuyas expresiones me parecieron extrañas. Nadie parecía estar al borde de una carcajada por mi casi caída; al contrario, algo parecido al horror emanaba de sus facciones. Seguí caminando, ahora con más cautela, y al llegar a mi camioneta, me volví hacia ellos, sin importarme el descaro de que Jessica me viera y aún así marcharme. Fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Bueno, quizá a primera instancia no lo vi, por quedarme embobada a ver como un grito se atoraba en la garganta de mi amiga. Pero entonces escuché el chirrido—llantas patinando en el hielo, y entonces... entonces la camioneta de Tyler apareció frente a mi cara, dirigiéndose hacia mi.

Creo que usualmente la gente trata de no darle muchas vueltas a la forma en que morirá. Incluso yo, pese a mi paranoia de las últimas semanas, me esforzaba en no pensar en ello. Pero en el breve instante en que la camioneta de Tyler estuvo a punto de chocar la mía, conmigo en medio, creí que, dada mi condición de perpetua torpeza y fácil distracción, era la forma casi indicada.

Ningún pensamiento de preparación ante lo inevitable vino hacia mi en esta ocasión, simplemente me quedé viendo a Tyler, queriendo perdonarlo con la mirada. Cerré los ojos al notar que él ya no me prestaba atención, plenamente consciente de que no había manera de salvarme, y que al menos él podía ahorrarse algunos rasguños. Esperé el golpe, esperé el dolor, pero estos nunca llegaron.

Sin embargo, sí sentí que me encontraba más cerca del suelo. Cuando me percaté de que nada me dolía, abrí los ojos, a la espera de la horrible visión que me esperaba. En vez de eso, me encontré con el rostro de Edward, apenas un par de centímetros lejos del mío, sus ojos ámbar silenciosamente tranquilizándome.

Lo único que escuchaba en esos instantes era el latir de mi corazón. Creo que intenté decir algo—si es que no lo dije, pero no podía escuchar nada. No podía hacer nada, en efecto, más que mirarlo, ahogarme en la miel de sus ojos, desviar con lentitud los míos hacia sus labios...

Y entonces, tan pronto como Cullen se fue de un brinco, mis sentidos comenzaron a regresar a mi. Había una gran conmoción, y tanto mis amigos como curiosos se acercaron a mi, gritando casi en perfecta sincronía:

- ¡¿Bella, estás bien?!

Estaba encerrada en el centro de un círculo formado por decenas de personas, muchos incluso desconocidos, que repetían dicha pregunta una y otra vez, esperando que pudiese responder afirmativamente. Mi voz no regresaba por completo a mi, así que los sonidos que salían de ella parecían más graznidos que otra cosa. En pocas palabras, nadie entendía lo que trataba de decir, aunque en realidad no lo recuerdo.

Miré a mis alrededores, buscándolo desesperadamente, esperando que no fuera solamente una vívida alucinación. No sé si haya sido una afirmación, pero lo único que distinguí, a lo lejos, fue la mirada desaprobadora que le dirigieron sus hermanos. Edward, por su parte, no le prestó mayor atención al asunto, aumentando mi confusión. ¿Me había salvado en realidad? ¿Por qué se había arriesgado tanto por mi?

Intenté exclamar en alto su nombre, pero ahora solo un débil susurro alcanzó a escapar de mis labios. Eric me preguntó en varias ocasiones qué había dicho, pero no pude responder. Alguien si me había escuchado, sin embargo, y lo supe en cuanto vi la sonrisa maliciosa que se erguía con lentitud en los labios de Jessica.

Oh. Mierda.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**N/A:** Mis disculpas si alguien considera mi caracterización de Jessica OoC o injusta con su personalidad. A decir verdad, no me gusta mucho el personaje, pero la necesito para futuras referencias, y justo de esa manera chismosa y un tanto molesta. Además, a mi parecer Bella y ella no son tan amigas..._


	7. Parte VII

_¡Finalmente! :D Aunque tengo muchos avances en la historia, verdaderamente me estaba quebrando la cabeza para darme tiempo de editar. Pero tengan por seguro que NO ABANDONARÉ LA HISTORIA. _

_Maru-chan1296, brujcullen, Chiyo-Sayuri, miausy bia y Paramore lml: No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace saber que están disfrutando esta historia. alecssie cullen vulturi, gracias por agregar a Favoritos y a tus alertas. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo._

* * *

**Ironía**

_Parte VII: de cómo Bella Swan intentó resolver el misterio de la vida._

* * *

Aparentemente, Tyler resultó más afectado que yo, pero de cualquier manera fui llevada a la sala de urgencias. Había ocurrido un percance en otro condado, por lo que Tyler y yo viajamos en la misma ambulancia, cinco minutos durante los cuales, cuatro se estuvo disculpando por lo ocurrido. En verdad, perdonarlo no me costaba ningún problema, pues sabía yo que no era su culpa haber perdido el control de la camioneta, pero él insistió tanto que, al detenerse la ambulancia en la clínica local, enferma yo de tanto escucharlo, quise saltar del vehículo de inmediato.

No tuve tanta suerte, ya que una paramédico me obligó a recostarme de nuevo en la camilla. No me gustaba la posición; me hacía sentir indefensa, rota, y lo único que en verdad quería era ir a dormir a mi casa, despertar, y luego averiguar qué demonios era lo que había ocurrido.

Para mi sorpresa, tan pronto como la puerta de la ambulancia se abrió, y los paramédicos procedieron a sacarme cuidadosamente, me encontré con una diminuta mujer, cuyo rostro asemejaba el gesto preocupado que había tenido Mike apenas minutos antes.

- Vine tan pronto como me enteré, - dijo Alice, quien por primera vez me parecía demencialmente pálida.

- No pasó nada. Estoy en una sola pieza, - comenté mientras dos enfermeras deslizaban la camilla a través de la puerta de la sala de urgencias.

Una vez que me ubicaron en la clínica, Tyler siendo mi vecino de camilla, me senté. No me había golpeado, aunque quizá si estaba un poco espantada por todo el asunto, así que no estaba tan mal y no sentí como si fuera a morir mientras una doctora se cercioraba de ello.

Alice iba en camino a mi, cuando un hombre la rebasó, empujando ligeramente a su pequeña figura. Me sorprendió cuan dama era al no quejarse, y luego noté su agresor no era sino Charlie. Debo reconocer que ver su rostro aterrorizado me hizo sentir bien; después de lo dañada que se había visto nuestra relación los últimos días, era agradable darme cuenta que mi padre aún se preocupaba por mi.

- Bella, - dejó salir su voz como un rápido suspiro, - ¿estás bien?

- No me pasó nada, papá. Cálmate.

- Bella, - esta ocasión no era mi padre quien hablaba, sino Tyler, y algo me decía sus palabras serían demasiado familiares, - en verdad lo siento. Intenté detenerme.

- Todo está bien, Tyler, - le aseguré con una débil sonrisa. Estaba un poco cansada, después de todo...

- Estoy bastante seguro de que no está bien. - La fuerza en la voz de mi padre me sorprendió, pues me recordó el tono con el que había hablado con el Director, justo antes de arrestarme... Mi papá tenía un sentido del bien y el mal bastante definido, aunque quizá demasiado estricto. - Puedes decirle adiós a tu licencia.

Mi amigo se quedó sin palabras y, aunque me apenaba que fuera mi padre quien lo reprimiera, me alegró dejar de escucharlo. Por si las dudas, Charlie cerró la cortina que separaba nuestras camillas, bloqueándolo de nuestra vista, dejándonos solos por un instante. Si mi padre fuera alguien más... vaya, si yo fuera alguien más, en ese momento nos habríamos abrazado y llorado. Dejé salir un suspiro, un poco decepcionada de que eso no pasara, justo antes de escuchar otra voz que me dejaría sin aliento.

- Me enteré que la hija del Jefe estaba aquí.

A pesar de que creía yo que mis problemas con Edward eran parte del pasado, no me era grato escuchar a su, hasta entonces, amable padre. Me costó trabajo alzar la mirada y verlo, más aún cuando anunció a la doctora de la Sala de Urgencias que él se encargaría de mi. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda mientras analizaba los diferentes contextos en que se podrían aplicar sus palabras...

...Y que decir del momento en que puso su mano detrás de mi cabeza. A Carlisle Cullen nada le costaría matarme en ese instante y terminar con la amenaza que yo representaba para sus hijos y su esposa, como buen jefe de familia que era. En lugar de eso, cuando por fin me vi obligada a mirarle, me encontré con un par de ojos cálidos que brillaban en su rostro, pálido y cansado. No sabía en realidad que pensar, pero la parte racional de mi me recordó que, vampiro o no, no era bien visto por la sociedad matar personas en público.

- Quizás experimentes estrés postraumático o desorientación, pero tus signos vitales están bien. No hay señales de ningún trauma cerebral, - dijo después de un rato, bastante seguro y calmado. - Creo que vas a estar bien.

Reprimí un urgente impulso de decirle que Edward había sido mi salvador. Pensé que sería buena idea pedirle que le diera las gracias, en un intento tanto para terminar de descubrir la verdad sobre lo acontecido como para demostrar que yo no tenía ningún rencor hacia ellos. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar que ya era suficiente con estar enterada de cosas secretas; quizá solamente Edward y Alice estaban consientes de lo que yo había descubierto, y no me haría ningún bien en destapar mis conocimientos al resto de la élite vampírica de Forks. En su lugar asentí y sonreí brevemente, rápidamente desviando mi atención hacia Charlie. Pronto ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre el papeleo que había que hacer para sacarme de ahí, y mi corazón volvió a latir con su habitual ritmo.

* * *

Cuando salimos de la Sala de Urgencias, Charlie se paró en seco. Deduje de sus gestos que algo había olvidado, y él me confirmó que no había firmado algunos papeles. Me pidió esperarlo en el estacionamiento, para después decirme que sería bueno que le hablara a mi madre.

- ¿Le dijiste lo que pasó? - Refunfuñé. - Debe estar muy preocupada

Charlie se encogió de hombros y volvió al interior de la clínica sin decir más. Sacudí la cabeza mientras sacaba mi celular, lista para marcarle a mi madre, cuando miré hacia la dirección que había ido mi padre, esperando ver su espalda alejarse de mi. En su lugar, sin embargo, alcance a distinguir al Dr. Cullen, acompañado por Alice y otras dos personas. No me sorprendía ver a la Dra. Brandon ahí, después de todo, ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Pasé mis ojos sobre su delicada figura, hasta llegar a los otros acompañantes. Eran dos de los hijos de Cullen. Rosalie era quizá la más notoria, pues era evidente que estaba furiosa, y parecía no hacer más que atacar a la cuarta figura en el pasillo.

Edward.

No supe en que momento comencé a caminar, pero cuando me percaté, no me pude detener pues una extraña sensación de confianza me acompañaba a cada paso. Estaba determinada a enfrentar a Edward, aún y cuando eso significaba hacerle frente a su familia y resquebrajar la confianza que Alice había depositado en mi. Simplemente quería terminar con las dudas de una vez por todas.

- ¡Esto no es solamente sobre ti! - Rosalie exclamó, su mandíbula tensa mientras se dirigía, obviamente, a Edward. - Esto nos concierne a todos.

- Hablemos de esto en mi oficina, - sugirió el doctor, interrumpiendo a su hija al verme.

Que mi presencia se hiciera notoria hizo que aminorara mi andar y dudara, pero ya estaba demasiado cerca como para dar marcha atrás. Pronto ya sólo estábamos Edward y yo, ambos prisioneros el uno del otro, indudablemente unidos por un irrompible lazo. O pesada cadena, según mi perspectiva.

- ¿Puedo hablarte por un momento?

Cuando él asintió, me sentí confundida por su actitud indiferente. Aún así, conseguí que no me afectara, y hablé.

- Quisiera saber por qué me salvaste.

- Yo no te salvé, - anunció dando un pequeño paso en mi dirección, tratando de intimidarme.

- Si, si lo hiciste.

- Estás confundida. Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza.

- Yo sé lo que vi, - le informé con bastante seguridad.

- ¿Y qué viste? - golpeó con la palma de sus manos los costados de sus vaqueros. Él quería terminar con esto tanto como yo, pero él quería ir en una dirección completamente diferente. No entendía qué era lo que él quería probar; después de todo, no era como si se tratara de mantener su oscuro secreto fuera de mi alcance. Yo ya sabía todo lo que podía destruir su tranquila vida.

- Detuviste la van. La alejaste de mí. - Una vez dicho todo, sonaba bastante ridículo, pero quien era yo para saber lo que un vampiro podía o no hacer. _Salvaste mi vida_, quise añadir al final, aunque mi voz no me dejó.

- Nadie te va a creer.

- No planeaba decírselo a nadie.

Edward me miró detalladamente, analizando cada palabra, y entonces entendí. Él quería creer en mi tanto como yo quería creer en él. Quería saber que no había cometido un error fatal al evitar que Tyler me matara accidentalmente. Quería confiar en que su secreto, aquel que le concernía no solamente a él, sino a toda su familia, estaba a salvo. Había estado pensando tanto en mi parte del trato, que no le había dado muchas vueltas al hecho de que Edward tenía tanto miedo como yo.

- Tan sólo quiero saber la verdad.

Cerró sus ojos, pellizcando el punte de su nariz en un común hábito _humano_ de frustración y cansancio.

- ¿No puedes solamente agradecerme y superarlo?

- Gracias. ¿Fue eso una afirmación? - Sonreí. Sí que lo era. Admitir los hechos era el primer paso para cualquier cosa. Edward ya lo había dado. Casi podía sentirme orgullosa de él.

- No vas a dejarlo pasar, ¿cierto? - sacudí mi cabeza ante la negativa. No, nunca podría. Había tomado una decisión gracias a la cual yo, Isabella Swan, seguía respirando el aire húmedo de Forks. Aunque los últimos días habíamos pasado de ser extraños a enemigos, para luego darnos cuenta que no eramos un peligro el uno para el otro, Edward no tenía una verdadera razón para haberse tomado la molestia de cruzar un estacionamiento para evitar mi muerte. Nada tendría sentido hasta que él se lo diera. - Entonces espero que puedas vivir con la decepción.

Quise exigirle de nueva cuenta que me diera una razón, pero finalmente me resigné y me di media vuelta, caminando hacia el estacionamiento donde debía haberme quedado en primer lugar. No le veía el caso a seguir insistiendo, ya que por lo visto no le sacaría más información a Edward y, por el contrario, honestamente temía disolver la poca confianza que habíamos construido. No quería que él pensara que me estaba obsesionando con él, o con los vampiros en general, pues yo nunca había sido de esas chicas. Aunque últimamente no podía pensar en otra cosa...

Sacudí mi cabeza. Tenía muchas más y mejores cosas que hacer que darle vueltas a un asunto que solamente me estaba desgastando. Quizá después, cuando estuviera un poco en el olvido, le preguntaría de nuevo. Por ahora, sin embargo, lo único que debía preocuparme era cómo iba a tranquilizar a mi madre y hacerla entender que estaba bien.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Y ya saben. Ahí abajo está el recuadro donde pueden escribirme extensas y adorables cartas de amor. O reviews si simplemente no me aman jaja. ¡Un enorme abrazo a todos y todas!_


	8. Parte VIII

_Honestamente, este trabajo ha salido mayoritariamente de mi cabeza. He consultado muy poco los libros o el guión de la película, así que me disculpo si el diálogo salido "directamente" de las "escenas" no es muy exacto, pues ya hace años que leí el libro y la película no la he vuelto a ver (y a veces la línea entre ambos se disuelve dentro de mi mente). Trato de mantener el mismo contexto, de cualquier forma._

_Como siempre, gracias a quienes leen: Chiyo-Saturi y Maru-chan1296 por sus reviews; Estteffani Cullen-Swan, maria6995, Rose Cullen Manson, sarita21, Maricoles, Sandara Hells, crizthal y NeriGi por agregar a sus Favoritos; maferpatts y Arita Cullen 06 por añadir a Alertas. Espero conocer la opinión de cada uno de ustedes, sería verdaderamente magnífico (podría motivarme a editar el siguiente capítulo más rápido :P)._

* * *

**Ironía**

_Parte VIII: de cómo Bella Swan descubrió que ya era una chica loca cualquiera._

* * *

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward. Mis brazos estaban llenos de él, mi boca obedientemente dominada por la suya. Sus manos frías me desnudaban y entonces, en medio de la nada, procedía a hacerme, lenta y suculentamente, el amor...

Su nombre escapó en un gemido de mis labios, antes de despertar a media noche bañada en sudor. Creí haber visto a Edward al abrir los ojos, pero no había nadie cuando encendí la luz. Solamente había sido el estupor del momento, me dije a mi misma, una y otra vez, para tranquilizarme.

Cuando me calmé, sin embargo, un problema más apremiante se registró en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué había tenido un sueño erótico acerca de Edward Cullen?

Traté de mantener el pánico en el borde, poniendo el seguro a la puerta. Me debatí un momento entre cerrar o no la ventana, hasta que decidí mantenerla abierta, pues me haría bien para apagar el fuego que se había esparcido por mi cuerpo. Esto no tenía sentido. Edward Cullen no era feo, pero últimamente se había convertido en una figura que me inspiraba, al menos, una pizca de terror. Eso acababa con su atractivo sexual.

Finalmente, la culpa fue de Jessica. Jessica y sus estúpidas teorías románticas lograban mantenerlo en mi mente, mientras que su desagradable hábito de compartir sus múltiples fantasías sexuales había degenerado en una especie de trauma. Si, era eso.

Yo no estaba para nada atraída a él.

Una vez convencida de que no había nada malo conmigo, regresé a la cama. Sin embargo, la sensación de haber estado acompañada no desapareció y me fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Encendí la laptop un par de ocasiones, pero siempre terminaba escribiendo _Vampiro_ en el buscador de Google, así que decidí que no era una buena idea y mejor me puse a estudiar Biología. Había un viaje de campo en un par de días, y el Sr. Molina quería que estuviésemos bien documentados acerca de lo que íbamos a observar.

* * *

El Invernadero de la Universidad no era mucho de mi agrado. Me mantuve fuera de la vista del Sr. Molina, alejada incluso de mis propios amigos, para evitar que mi nombre fuera pronunciado por algún motivo.

Claro está, había otra alma en la periferia del grupo excursionista. Edward.

- Sé que he sido grosero, - Edward habló en voz baja a mis espaldas, - pero es lo mejor.

Dejé que la frustración me sacara un suspiro. Yo misma creía haber perdido el asombro por el accidente... Hasta que él habló. Me había forzado a llegar a la conclusión que no había nada más por averiguar, que lo importante era estar con vida, por lo que su repentino acercamiento me desconcertó. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Escuché una serie de pasos apresurados acercarse. Darme cuenta que se trataba de Jessica me preocupó; no quería que fuera a obtener la información que_ faltaba _para hacer oficial el rumor de que Edward y yo éramos... algo. Sin embargo, sus ojos tenían ese peculiar brillo que adquirían cuando hablaba de vampiros o de Mike. Así que, a menos que supiera también que Edward era un vampiro...

- ¡Adivina quién me acaba de invitar al baile!

Sonreí, quizá por mi ego ligeramente agrandado al saber de qué iba esto y que yo había sido su primera opción.

- En verdad pensaba que Mike te invitaría, Bella. ¿Hay algún problema?

- No, para nada. Ustedes hacen una buena pareja.

- ¿Verdad que sí? - Jessica esbozó otra sonrisa antes de marcharse, bastante dispuesta a compartir su felicidad con el resto del mundo. Sin embargo, yo no me había contagiado del sentimiento; mi cabeza estaba ocupada por algo más. Cuando me volví para reanudar mi conversación con Edward, me llevé una sorpresa. Él se había esfumado.

Patán.

Salí del invernadero, siguiendo al grupo a nuestra siguiente parada. Lo que sea que estuviesen mirando, los chicos estaban fascinados, aunque no me quedó muy claro por qué, pues sus espaldas ocultaban todo de mi vista. Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, chocando con algo que, evidentemente, era un cuerpo masculino.

Reprimí el impulso de tocarlo con mis manos y me di la vuelta, encontrándome nuevamente con Edward.

- Bella, - inició. Había un quedo de melancolía en su voz que me recordaba los acordes de una triste balada. - Sería mejor si no fuéramos amigo.

- Te hubieras ahorrado todo este arrepentimiento si no hubieras detenido la van, - repliqué con un aire enfadado.

- ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado? - Edward apretó sus dientes, contemplando mis ojos con su propia furia.

Mi sangre comenzaba a hervir. Yo no podía decidir si era de indignación (¡cómo se le ocurría girar las cosas y ponerlas en mi contra!), o de las ganas que tenía de callarlo al aplastar mi boca contra la suya.

Basta, me ordené. Todo había sido un sueño idiota, nada más.

- Lo sé, - dije, obligando a mi voz a sonar un poco más cordial. A pesar de todo, no quería que se molestara de nuevo conmigo.

- Tú no sabes nada, - espetó.

Me tomó un momento recuperarme. Mi plan para mantenerlo contento y descubrir la verdad no había funcionado.

Sin embargo, segundos después sus ojos seguían vigilándome.

Entendí la indirecta y emprendí el camino de vuelta al autobús, donde mis compañeros comenzaban a aglomerarse. Edward permaneció en su lugar, solitario hasta que Jasper se paró a su lado y comenzó a charlar con él.

Era curioso que no lo hubiera notado hasta entonces, pero el pálido chico de aspecto alocado (tenía bastante sentido que se hubiera convertido en el amante de Alice) era de las pocas personas que hablaban con él (casi me sentía privilegiada al pertenecer a tan prestigioso circulo), más allá de las cordialidades como compañero que tenía con el resto de los jóvenes que atendían sus mismas clases. Les miré por un segundo antes de que mi cerebro brincara a la primer conclusión.

No, _por favor _no. Jasper no podía ser también un vampiro.

No podía indagar al respecto. Jasper, Alice, incluso Edward, todos ellos estaban obligados a decir que no. Mi lado racional comenzó a hablarme. Era suficiente con estar bajo la mirada inquisitiva del PPV y los Volturi, no podría atraer más atención queriendo descubrir cuales de mis vecinos gustaban de beber sangre.

A pesar de ello, mi teoría tenía bastante sentido. Al principio, me sentí orgullosa de mi intuición. Quien sabe, quizá ahora tenía un detector de vampiros integrado dentro de mi. Fantaseé un poco con la idea de recorrer el pueblo, mirando a todas las personas, mientras juzgaba y escribía sus nombres en una lista. Vampiro, no vampiro, vampiro, vampiro, vampiro, vampiro...

Entonces me sentí aterrada, no por la idea de que más personas, con las que convivía día a día, formaran parte del grupo de los no tan vivos. No, no era eso. Era la concepción de que, a pesar de mi pasado y de mi presente, Edward y el misterioso mundo de los vampiros gastaban la mayor parte de mis recursos mentales. Aunque me costaba demasiado trabajo creerlo, una extraña obsesión se había formado en mi interior.

Supongo que ahora formaba parte del club de las locas, como Jessica.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Y luego, prepárense. Viene una serie de capítulos dedicados a la historia de Bella y Edward ;) (habrá mucho basado en la historia original, otro tanto cortesía de mi musa; quizá la trama no avance mucho, pero sentará las bases para cuando mi bebé emprenda el vuelo ;) )_

_Un beso enorme!_


End file.
